Sun Ce's Easter Hunt
by cruger2984
Summary: My 4th fanfic. Sun Ce's trying to win his promotion chance by collecting Easter eggs! Plz R&R!


---Sun Ce's Easter Hunt---

**---Sun Ce's Easter Hunt---**

**by cruger2984**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors. They all belong to Koei.

It all started when Sun Ce is finishing preparation for his family's Easter tradition: Hunting down some Easter eggs.

His father, Sun Jian, is a legendary Easter egg hunter, who is now played the significant role of the referee and official of this year's hunt. And for a moment before the preparations, Jian called Ce this morning. After the Sunday Mass, Jian talked to Ce during the performance of ladies dancing in the church patio.

"My son, I will be your official and referee for this year's Easter egg hunt. Our tradition will keep this alive in order to raise momentum for our family including your brother and sister. As soon as I prepared, I will counting on you to win the hunt. If you win, I will give a reward for your mother." Jian said.

"Course not father. This is the first time I've never had an Easter egg hunt before. I never imagine that Sun Shang Xiang is the current champion and this year, I'm going to be the new champ like my sis!" Sun Ce said with determination.

"I see. Now go, and prepare for the hunt, my son."

"Ok then."

Hours later, participants including Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Zhou Tai and many of the other Wu officers and generals have joined the hunt. Sun Ce can't wait ready the hunt but suddenly, his sworn brother, Zhou Yu, joins Sun Ce to the preparations.

"Zhou Yu! I know you've been joined the hunt you know!"

"Course not, Sun Ce. This is the very first time I've participated in this tradition: hunting down Easter eggs. Sounds really great aren't it?"

"Yeah. Last year, Shang Xiang won the competition with over 200 eggs on her knapsack and when it goes through by the way. I didn't join the hunt because I'm very busy due to my campaign in Jing Province."

"Yes. Okay then, good luck on your hunt!" Zhou Yu said.

Meanwhile, after hours of preparations, Sun Jian announces the participants.

"Okay listen up! The Easter egg hunt is the Sun family's greatest tradition of all to see who the best Easter egg hunter is. The main objective here is to find all of the Easter eggs from all over China and best of all, there will be no-holds barred, anything goes! The first person who gets the most Easter eggs wins! The winner will get a promotional chance from the Emperor!"

The participants, with their giant basket on their backs are ready to start.

"On your mark... Get set... -shots the pistol- GO!"

Then the participants including Sun Ce are running to finds the eggs as the hunt is officially commence.

Meanwhile, Ce got many eggs as the competitors did; now he's got 120 eggs on his basket. At the same time, Lu Meng saw Ce's determination and sweat but suddenly, a giant land crab attacked Lu Meng.

"You know what, I'm gonna make you eat those words, you stupid land crab!"

Lu Meng wields his glaive and attacks the land crab. Just then, Sun Quan collected 102 eggs but he didn't find many of them so he decided to find a right place to retrieve the eggs, but just a few minutes, Quan suddenly encounters a werewolf out of nowhere.

"Give... soul..." the werewolf said.

"I don't understand. Is there a gas leak in here? I hope I will refill it for my motorcycle." Quan said.

"I... give... soul... kill... you...!" the werewolf replied.

"Oh well... Guardian G.I.s! Teach that werewolf a lesson! I'll take care of some business here!" Quan replied to the werewolf.

But at the time being, Sun Quan's Guardian G.I. troops open fire on the werewolf without the defense.

Later on, Ce has collected 168 eggs on his basket until he is not giving up on that for a while. Meanwhile at the Sun mansion, Zhang Hong talks to Sun Jian about the hunt. Although Zhang Hong is the senior strategist of Wu, he referred to Jian as "the Easter Tiger." Jian can't believe what he said to him about his thoughts.

"You know, my lord. I reminded you as a chef before you joined the coalition against Dong Zhuo. Is that true?" Zhang Hong said.

"Yeah. I did. When I was eighteen years old, I was used to work as a chef in a Chinese cuisine restaurant in Cheng Du. I was skilled at sauté onions and chopping off some meat and vegetables. The manager of the restaurant said to me that I was the greatest chef alive but did you know what my key ingredient is that?" said Sun Jian.

"For what?" said Zhang Hong.

"Eggs." Jian replied.

Later, Jian got another word to Zhang Hong. 

"It was the struck of midnight and the store (restaurant) is closed, I was gathered my employees that the manager of the restaurant is killed by the Yellow Turbans. The employees are shocked by the loss of their manager but I decided to become the restaurant's manager. I maintained the restaurant by days every year and by nine years later on, I succeeded one female employee to become the new manager of the restaurant, and I joined the coalition against that fat man Dong Zhuo. I am so sick of him because of his ugly posture."

"I see. I wonder what the status for the hunt is." Zhang Hong said.

"It will be over soon. And here are the words before I joined the coalition: There will come a day when I will make something of my life and I will never have to set foot in this enemy's death trap again!" exclaimed Sun Jian.

Meanwhile after a few hours, Ce collected 203 eggs, almost to break Sun Shang Xiang's record. Just then, the young strategist Lu Xun, encounters a giant chupacabra, who tries to steal the eggs and eat it. Lu Xun collected 182 eggs after three hours, but the chupacabra is so hungry to eat Lu Xun's collected eggs.

"What do you want, chupacabra? Are you trying to steal and eats those eggs?" Lu Xun said with a little fierce determination on his face.

"I'm going to eat some of your eggs and I'm become more hungry!" the chupacabra said.

"Hmmm... It looks like I reminded you, but I don't really care!!" Lu Xun exclaimed and attacks the chupacabra in just 5 seconds.

The time is now running out and the participants are returned with their collected eggs. Sun Jian announces it will be a unanimous decision to win the promotion chance.

"Alright, it's time to count your collected eggs and put it in the giant bucket." Jian said.

Sun Jian counted all of the eggs from the participants and by a few hours later, the results are officially in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new winner. With the total of 584 eggs, the winner is Sun Ce!"

Sun Ce has finally won the promotion chance and the participants are giving the consolation prizes for any officer or general. Meanwhile after the hunt, Shang Xiang congratulates him from all of his hard work.

"Congrats dear brother! You have broke my record!" Shang Xiang said.

"Yeah I know, I do anything for the chance but I ever know that I'm you brother. It's on the invitations you sent us for your victory party for tomorrow. It will be Easter-riffic!" she said.

"Okay then, I'll be here by tomorrow night." said Sun Ce.

Later that night, Sun Ce headed towards his vacation home and suddenly, a surprise party occurred at him.

"Surprise! Congratulations Sun Ce!" exclaimed everyone.

"Wow! I can't believe it you guys are throwing my victory party?" Ce said with a burst of excitement.

"You have broke Sun Shang Xiang's record for the most eggs collected but I wanted to say that I'm proud of you." Jian said.

"Thanks dad, but how about my promotion chance?" he said.

"Don't worry my son, it will be commenced by next week." says Jian.

"Alright! Come on everyone, let's boogie!!" Ce said to everyone.

And so, Sun Ce's Easter egg hunt was now officially concluded, and he looks at the bright starry night.

THE END

keep on reading and don't flame!


End file.
